Gildeon
by Suellen-san
Summary: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham? Completa.


**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Surgiu a inspiração e estou pagando a minha língua quando falei que não iria postar uma nova fic aqui. Mas as coisas mudam. Aproveitem!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que leem o que escrevo e participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem contam no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano por que só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca. Em especial para todos que participam das fics de fichas. Obrigada povo!**

**Resumo: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham?**

**Beta: Sem porque desenvolvi em cima da hora e mal corrigir direito. **

Gildeon

Aira piscou os olhinhos quando sua mãe deixou consigo o pequeno Gildeon. Dioni não aguentava olhar a sua cria e se lembrava dele, do ceifador que ia acabar com a sua vida e em vez disso mostrou lhe o amor. Dioni não tinha coragem de largar Gildeon no meio da floresta e recordou de Aira seu primeiro filhote e do pai dele, um elfo.

Aira tentou argumentar que seu pai não desejava vê-la e quando menos ter que cuidar de uma cria. Mas Dioni sempre aparecia e sumia sem dá satisfações a ninguém. O pai do mestiço assim que chegou e ouviu as explicações do seu filhote e ia tomar as providências.

Ia devolver Gildeon, contudo seu coração bondoso até demais não o fez cumprir a promessa. E agora o elfo cuidava de seu pequeno Aira e do filhote adotivo Gildeon.

**Um dia...**

Aiara brincava com o caçula quando escutou vozes, era o seu pai e sua mãe brigando logo adiante. O elfo falava o quanto ela é irresponsável com as crias e Dioni argumentava que na sua vida ter filhotes era perigoso.

O pai de Aira berrou com a ninfa que se ela não desejasse crias porque se relacionava com os seres. Dioni pediu desculpas por amar seres que mereciam um ser melhor que a si mesma ou talvez nem ela soubesse se explicar.

Aira passou a odiar seu pai por não lutar por sua mama se a ama tanto. O elfo entendia a sua ex-esposa por isso se davam bem na medida do possível. Mas havia o trabalho da ninfa que não dava espaços para os filhotes, amor ou uma vidinha comum. O elfo ainda tentou fazer dos filhotes seres melhores, ensinava a Gildeon a ser mais ninfa que ceifador.

Aira fazia cafuné no irmão enquanto dormiam no pequeno cômodo e fez uma promessa.

- Vou cuidar de você, Gil. – Viu o caçula o abraçar. – Você será um ser místico diferente.

**Alguns anos depois...**

O elfo viu Dione com um ser nos braços, ele tentou lutar em não receber mais filhotes. Contudo Gildeon viu Farah nos braços da mãe. Ele não ligava para a ninfa, mas para os seus irmãos e seu pai adotivo. Farah sorriu mostrando os seus caninos.

**Mais alguns anos...**

O pai de Aira havia morrido de causas naturais e deixou três filhotes bem instruídos. Ele teve orgulho dos três mesmo sabendo que dois deles nunca foram do seu sangue, mas para o elfo era com se fosse. Aira tinha sua lealdade. Farah seu carisma. Gildeon o seu senso de família.

E assim os três irmãos foram em busca de uma nova morada. Deixando para trás as cinzas do corpo do pai e a casa totalmente destruída pelo fogo. Eles não queriam saber de sua mãe, pois ela nunca mais apareceu e nem quis saber deles.

Contudo o que eles não sabiam era que um dia os três iam rever aquela que os colocou no mundo.

**Fim?**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Bem tive uma conversa com umas das pessoas que me enviaram as suas fichas para a fanfic Novo Mundo e só percebi quando o comentário foi sobre as histórias solos e peço desculpas. A todos por ter parado de postar, mas agora vai pelo menos um esse mês e tenho uns rascunhos que precisam ser revisados. Então esperem, pois em breve vou posta-las. Quero agradecer a todos e fiquem de olho.

Beijos!


End file.
